


You'll Remember Me, Darling

by LaynaVile



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Polar (2019)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, First Kiss, Hannigram (Past), M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: He left to get away from Hannibal, and now his neighbor looks so similar to him.Will doesn't realize he's crying until one of the dogs, Zoë--she's like the pack mother--begins to lick his face. It's comforting and helps him calm down."Thanks girl, I'm alright." He scratches behind her ears before pulling himself up off the floor.It's then that he realizes that the man--his neighbor is still on his porch, and knocking rapidly on his door.He pulls it open, not caring that his cheeks are flushed, wet and sticky with tears and dog slobber. "What?" His voice is barely more than a harsh whisper."You alright? Look like you seen a ghost."
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957300
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	You'll Remember Me, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober day 17 - Wrongfully Accused + day 18 - Panic Attacks
> 
> \--
> 
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> \--
> 
> This was my first time writing Duncan/Kaisergram.
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy😌

Will ended up in the middle of the woods in Montana, there was a cabin across the lake from him--but it seemed abandoned. 

Running from Hannibal was a difficult decision, Will loved him, a part of him always would, even after Hannibal framed him for crimes he didn't commit. He still loves him after he cut Abigail's throat in-front of him. He still loves him after being eviscerated and left to bleed out on Hannibal's kitchen floor.

About a month after moving in, he spots his neighbor for the first time. His hair is a mixture of darker gray and bright white and he has a mustache, Will is too far away to see much else.

He sees the man outside on his porch multiple times a day, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a small dog running around in the snow.

Will's dogs are trained well, they know better than to try to chase after the little dog. But one day Buster wonders--Will let's the dogs come and go as they please, he doesn't notice that Buster is gone until there is a heavy knock on his door.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Will's heart rate quickens--the accent is wrong, the facial hair and haircut are wrong, but the man holding Buster looks so much like Hannibal.

His head spins, his stomach churns and he almost throws up on the man's shoes. He manages to stutter out a shaky, "Yes." Before he takes Buster from him and then he promptly slams the door in his face. He practically collapses once the door is closed, sliding down the wall, head in his hands trying to steady his breathing.

He left to get away from Hannibal, and now his neighbor looks so similar to him.

Will doesn't realize he's crying until one of the dogs, Zoë--she's like the pack mother--begins to lick his face. It's comforting and helps him calm down.

"Thanks girl, I'm alright." He scratches behind her ears before pulling himself up off the floor.

It's then that he realizes that the man--his neighbor is still on his porch, and knocking rapidly on his door.

He pulls it open, not caring that his cheeks are flushed, wet and sticky with tears and dog slobber. "What?" His voice is barely more than a harsh whisper.

"You alright? Look like you seen a ghost."

"I-I'm fine."

"Don't look fine."

"You just reminded me of someone." Will's breathing evens out as he speaks, his heart seems to be slowing down too.

"Well then, you're alright, I'll be heading back home."

Will doesn't know what makes him say, "Would you like to come in for a-a cup of coffee?"

"Duncan Vizla."

"What?"

"If you're inviting me in you should know my name."

"Oh, I'm Will, Will Graham." Will smiles as he speaks, holding out his hand for Duncan to shake.

His grip is firm and almost familiar, it makes Will's heart rate pickup again, though not out of fear.

"About that coffee, you got anything stronger?"

"Whiskey."

"My kind of man." Duncan smiles--it doesn't seem like he smiles much, and Will feels privileged to see it, he looks so handsome.

A part of Will wants to kiss him. He never got to kiss Hannibal.. maybe.. no, if he ever kisses Duncan, he won't be a replacement for Hannibal, it will be because Will wants to kiss him, because he is Duncan and not a Hannibal look alike.

Three glasses of whiskey in and Duncan gets a little chatty, "What brings you to the middle of nowhere?"

"Uh, I was accused of murder.. framed really."

"Framed, huh?"

"Yeah, and then he killed the judge to cause a mistrial."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, Italy maybe.. France.. not with me."

"Do you want him with you, after that?"

"You don't even know all of it, you wouldn't want to either."

"Try me."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm in the funeral business. Now, don't leave me hanging here, what happened between you two other than the frame job?"

Will drinks the rest of his glass in one swallow, "He killed our daughter in-front of me."

"Killed your kid?"

Will nods solemnly. "That was only after he gutted me, he left me to bleed out on his kitchen floor."

"Fuck." Duncan refills Will's glass. "Think you need that."

Will takes a long drink, "After everything if he were here.. if he just.. I still love him, after everything."

"Love's complicated."

Will hums in agreement, "I may love him, but I want to kiss you."

Fuck, why did he say that? He must've drank more than he thought.

Duncan doesn't speak, but he leans in and presses their lips together. The mustache feels odd and wonderful all at the same time--perhaps the sensation would feel better if Will shaves. Their lips move languidly against each other. The kiss is unlike what Will anticipated, Duncan seemed like the type that would kiss ferociously, but the tender, slow motions are entirely welcome.

"Do you kiss all your neighbors?" Will smirks.

"Just the one."

"You wanna fuck me?"

"Fuck you? No, I want to wreck you."

**Author's Note:**

> Can't say I'm 100% okay with this, but I definitely do like it.
> 
> \--
> 
> I may expand upon this at some point--meaning actually write the smut, but I'm unsure.
> 
> \--
> 
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
